Love Game
by trapt-tage
Summary: ShishidoNiou. ShishidoOhtori. Shishido hasn't quite forgotten being humbled by Niou Masaharu, and Niou hasn't forgotten him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Ohjisama.

* * *

Shishido watched his partner carefully, recognizing the alert excitement in his eyes as he watched the match. He had to smile at that fact that Choutarou was so concentrated that he didn't realize he was being watched. But Choutarou had an anxiousness to improve himself that kept him focused on the game constantly. He had recently developed the near-obsessive interest that bordered on fascination with the sport that was so common among players their age. The players that pushed themselves day and night in full devotion to reaching their goal. Shishido alternated feeling slightly honored and slightly uneasy over the fact that he knew it was because of him that Choutarou did it. He knew that it was Choutarou's mix of admiration and adoration for him that was his driving force.

Shishido didn't mind though-- he was sure there were tons of other guys that would be a million times more uncomfortable that he was about it --because Choutarou's enthusiasm made him a better partner than Shishido could have hoped for. He was optimistic and ready to bounce back; always ready to give his support. Not only was he Shishido's partner and greatest compliment, but his dearest friend as well. Atobe had always taken an active interest in Shishido's tennis, but ever since he began playing doubles with Choutarou, Atobe could be caught watching entire games of them play.

Atobe realized it. They _worked_ together.

"Naa, Shishido-senpai?" Shishido snapped back to attention as Choutarou spoke for the first time since the opening serve. "Do you know anything about these guys? They're amazing…"

Shishido looked to the court. Seigaku vs. Rikkai Dai.

"Aa. Rikkai Dai; Doubles One. I don't know much about "The Gentleman" Yagyuu other than he seemingly came out of nowhere, but _Niou Masaharu_… he's a dangerous opponent. Sensory skills are _out-there_." His voice was slightly bitter, but he did little to hide it from Choutarou. He knew he probably should have-- he really had very little interest in explaining his dislike of the other player --but not much ever becomes of after thoughts.

"Shishido-senpai…"

Shishido was fairly sure he could remember all the details, even though it had been over a year since he had even seen Niou. It been had before he had realized his abilities in doubles and his compatibility with Choutarou, before he had adjusted his attitude and his playing style, even before he had been chosen as one of Hyotei's regulars. When he thought about it, he really had been about half the player then that he was now. He had to wonder if the same could possibly be true for Niou, no matter how the idea shook him.

"_Ano… you play, don't you? I was… wondering if you'd be interested in a match?"_

Shishido had fallen comfortably into the habit of practicing alone as of late, but one thing all Hyotei tennis club members had in common was their impregnable _ego_. If someone was asking for a match, they were just _asking_ for a beating-- and Shishido Ryou had never been one to withhold that from anyone. Besides, they were on public courts. He loved the possibility of passer-bys standing witness to his opponent's humbling.

A flick of long hair, a thin, snaking grin, an indulgent nod, and they were on the court, knees bent, racquets in hand, eyes locked in tension. Florescent lights created a perfect stage, after all.

Shishido wouldn't deign to serve first for a stranger, but it didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't playing just some nobody off the street. Shishido lost count of the volleys that passed between them-- though he was sure it had to be in the several thousands range --before it finally hit him. The Score was 5-0; thirty-love. _He was losing_.

"Oi, Stranger. What's your name?"

Shishido was tempted to simply glare and refuse to respond. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was as if his opponent had known right from the start how to defeat him.

"Shishido Ryou. Hyotei Gakuen."

His stranger smirked a smirk that Shishido didn't like. "Niou Masaharu. Rikkai Dai."

Shishido watched as the ball, bright as headlights against the dark of the evening, hit the ground spinning feet away from him, and roll away. Anyone else would say that a distraction was a cheap trick to win, but coming from a school that practiced all the tricks that came cheaper by the dozen, Shishido was only ashamed that he had fallen for it.

For a week straight he came to the court and demanded to play again, even though he knew it was exactly what his opponent was expecting; it was the reason Niou was at the court everyday that week when Shishido arrived. Each night they discussed something new-- the upcoming tournaments, the other teams in the area, the local attractions. They never talked self, it just didn't feel right. Shishido always left feeling bitter and angry, feeling as if he needed to practice even harder the next day. He never won once during that week.

Niou's thinking never became clear to him, but the last game they played ended with no better result than the first, and instead of shaking hands at half court once more before parting ways, Niou had a fist full of Shishido's jersey and his tongue in Shishido's mouth. If it had been possible to get into Niou's head that night, Shishido wasn't sure that he would want to or not. It'd have been nice to know what the hell he had been thinking, but Niou's thoughts also might have been doing good being keeping to themselves.

Looking back on it, Shishido realized he probably wouldn't have known what to do with Niou's head even if he had been inside it; he didn't even keep his own that time. When asked in the morning where he had been all night, he filled a bowl with cereal, replied, "_Tennis_," and got away from the breakfast table as soon as possible. Shishido had never noticed just how appropriate collared jerseys were until then.

"Shishido-senpai…"

Shishido looked back at Choutarou, noting the worry on his face. Choutarou was so easy to read, every emotion worn on the cuff. He was so open to everything.

"…Yes?"

Choutarou sighed his gentle sigh, "The match ended, you know. I don't think you were paying attention. …Seigaku lost."

Shishido could believe it. Looking to the courts, he saw the players heading off. And in one instance, the player saw him.

"Ah, Shishido Ryou. It's good to see you again. I heard you play doubles? How interesting. If you would have told me that a year ago I would have said you were full of it." Niou stopped to flash one of his deceptively charming grins, the kind that had had Shishido narrowing his eyes since day one. "This is your _partner_ then?"

Niou put his hand out to Choutarou, introducing himself as "an old friend." Shishido was only mildly aware of the phrase "tennis buddy" being used as well; he was at the time glaring at that hand-in-hand, skin-to-skin contact with all he had. But Choutarou broke away as Atobe called over to them. It was over and it was time for them to pack up and go home.

"Choutarou," Shishido said, masking his annoyance well enough for it to escape notice, "mind going and packing up my things for me?" Putting Choutarou at a distance was priority number one at the moment. He obeyed immediately, rushing back with a "Hai! Shishido-senpai!"

Shishido knew Atobe would get him with the "Fraternizing with the Enemy" speech later, but it would be worth it if he could ensure that he wouldn't have any secrets coming back to haunt him from Rikkai Dai.

"So does he call you 'senpai' in bed too, or do you actually have him call you Ryou?"

Had he not been one-hundred percent certain that he would not be permitted to rejoin the regulars a second time, Shishido was sure he would have hit him. Instead he clenched his teeth and his fists, uncharacteristically _furious_.

"What happen between you and me," he growled out, "_stays_ between you and me."

Niou just laughed. "You're still such a stiff. Relax. I won't spoil your new _fun_."

Shishido watched, fuming but somewhat reassured, as Niou smirked that damn smirk, wished him well and luck on the court, before moving away in that justifiably haughty, charmingly attractive way of his. It seemed he was ever more the gentleman now, but Shishido had to attribute this to what presumably transpired between Niou and his new partner, rather than to anything of Niou's actual doing.

"Oi… Shishido-senpai…"

He turned to see Choutarou loaded with two bags worth of equipment, at attention, waiting for Shishido to join him. Or to at least tell him what he wanted of him next. Shishido's eyes softened on his partner as he reached out to take him own bag. No matter who or what he had used to be, Shishido knew that it didn't matter anymore. That wasn't what Choutarou cared about.

"Oi! Ryou!" Shishido turned back to see Niou facing him, yelling from yards away. "See you at Nationals!"

Shishido still despised that man.


End file.
